


The alien glow stick

by Bellakitse



Series: Liz, Mad Scientist [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Week 2019, Alien Shenanigans, Getting Back Together, Itty bitty angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Alex/OC, Mentions of past Michael/Maria, Post-Finale, Romance, science gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: Liz creates a serum to help the aliens control their emotional outburst when using their powers. Instead, it makes Michael glow whenever he feels something.Alex feels a headache coming on.****“Why is Guerin glowing green?” he asks bewildered as he takes in the man before him. A scowl on his face, his arms crossed and actually glowing green.Rosa smirks, all but laughing as she sits on the center table, her feet swinging back and forth. “Because apparently being green with jealousy is an actual thing in Roswell.”





	The alien glow stick

**Author's Note:**

> For Alex Manes week 2019 over at tumblr.
> 
> Day 4: Alien shenanigans

Alex Manes is _not_ in the mood, as a matter of fact as he parks his car outside his father’s old anti-alien bunker now turned alien headquarters, he is downright annoyed. Kyle and Liz’s cars are already there, and Alex rolls his eyes wondering what’s the latest alien drama. The last few months have been relatively peaceful in spite of Max’s death and resurrection, Rosa being back to life as a teenager, and the aliens learning to expand their abilities. Yet it didn’t fail that if Alex were on a date, something alien related would happen that pulled him away from his good time. It was starting to feel like their little group had some kind of alarm that when off every time someone had their hand on his dick.

“This better be good, Valenti,” he calls out as he makes his way into the bunker. “I was having a nice date with Ben and was really looking forward to getting laid,” he trails off as he finds not just Kyle there -who had been the one to call him- and Liz, but also Isobel, Max, Rosa, and _Michael_.

“Why is Guerin glowing green?” he asks bewildered as he takes in the man before him. A scowl on his face, his arms crossed and actually glowing green.

Rosa smirks, all but laughing as she sits on the center table, her feet swinging back and forth. “Because apparently being green with jealousy is an actual thing in Roswell.”

Alex looks from her to Michael who’s glow is now turning bright pink and then to the rest of the group who are all standing around awkwardly at the sudden tension in the room. Alex can _feel_ the beginnings of a headache. With a sigh, he takes off his leather jacket and starts to roll up the sleeves of his fitted dress shirt. He doesn’t miss the once over that he gets from Michael, Isobel, and Rosa who is shameless as she flashes him another amused grin. “Someone better explain, now.”

“Michael and I were working on a serum,” Liz steps forward, twisting her hands she starts to explain, and Alex sighs again suddenly bone tired by just her words alone, and he knows he’s going to hate this explanation if it involves their resident science geniuses experimenting. “Something to better help them control their emotional outburst when they use their powers,” she continues with a grimace when he gives her an unimpressed look. “We decided to try in on Michael and long story short now whenever he feels a strong emotion it causes him to glow a color corresponding with that emotion,” she finishes pointing at Michael who is still glowing pink.

“Pink,” Alex points out.

“Embarrassed,” Isobel supplies. “I know Michael, and that’s his embarrassed stance.

“Thank you, Isobel,” Michael mutters glaring at her, the pink turning into a red.

“Red is anger,” Max points out, sitting by the computer station. “I riled him up earlier, and he went blood red.”

“Well you’re annoying as fuck, Maximo,” Michael snaps in his brother’s direction.

“Green was jealousy,” Rosa adds her two cents, amused as ever as it turns awkward again.

“No, it’s not,” Michael protests.

 _“No?”_ Rosa challenges, with a glint in her eye. “Alex, please tell us about your date, who’s this Ben guy and just how hot is he that you were going to sleep with him?” she asks with a grin. Alex isn’t sure why, but for some reason, Rosa finds it endlessly amusing to know that he and Michael have history. She had still been around when he had been crushing on Michael back in high school, and while she was already gone by the time, they kissed in the museum. Before that, she had sat in on his conversations with Maria and Liz about his fail attempt to kiss Michael in his shed, knowing that Michael was his mystery guy seemed to tickle her.

“Ben?” Kyle interrupts, with a smirk of his own, because he’s just as much of a shit starter as his half-sister. “You mean Dr. Ben Mitchell, that’s who you went out with?” Kyle laughs loudly. “I knew you guys were giving each other ‘fuck me’ looks the other day at the hospital, not bad Alex, he’s very hot.”

“Thank you, Kyle,” Alex says drier than the desert as he wills himself not to react otherwise. “Your approval in my sexual partners means the world to me.”

Kyle flashes him a bright smile in response. “So you _are_ sleeping with him.”

Alex curbs the urge to yell as he pinches the bridge of his nose. “Why are we even talking about my sex life.”

“To prove green equals jealousy,” Isobel answers with a bored expression as she points back her brother who is indeed green-ish again. “Seriously, Michael, way to rise to the occasion, Rosa and Kyle aren’t even trying to hide what they’re doing, and yet here you are lighting up like some human glow stick.”

“Alien glow stick!” Kyle and Rosa say in union, sharing an amused look between them.

"Maturity, guys," Liz says with an eye roll though Alex can see that she's trying to laugh.

"You're one to talk," Alex replies shaking his head. "We're going to take you chemistry set if you keep experimenting with the aliens, Liz."

"That's a mean thing to joke about with a scientist, Alex," Liz frowns at him, even has her lips curve upward, obviously not the least bit bothered by his comment, after all, Liz, her science and her big brain have saved their collective asses more than once. No one would dare stop her experiments.

Alex turns to Michael and looks at him, really looks. He doesn't allow himself to do much of that these days. He and Michael are in a weird limbo of maybe friends, maybe more someday soon. It's not as awkward or as painful as when Michael stood him up and ended up in Maria's arms for all of five minutes before they both realized that was a mistake, but it still hurts to look at him for too long.

As short as Michael and Maria’s relationship had been, the repercussions of it have lingered. He and Maria were stiff and weird around each other, their best friends status more than a little banged up. Maria finding out about aliens and that everyone but her knew hadn't helped. Michael had gone back to random hookups, Alex followed his lead and did the same. They were _trying_ to be friendly, which just meant they didn't spend a lot of time together alone because neither of them knew how to just be friends with each other.

“What?”Michael blurts out, not as pink as before but it doesn’t matter because Alex knows his uncomfortable posture too.

“Nothing,” Alex answers with another sigh. “Though we might have to have a conversation about preservation skill and not playing lab rat, Guerin.”

Michael rolls his eyes, as he loses more of the pink hue to him.

“Okay, so what do we do?” Alex asks looking around.

“I’m going back to work, I’m covering for the sheriff tonight,” Max answers as he stands.

“I’m going back to my lab at the hospital, and I’m taking Kyle with me to help since Michael can’t be in public glowing,” Liz says before pointing at Isobel and Rosa. “I need you two to go into the desert and get more of the plant I was using, maybe I can reverse engineer this.”

Alex watches as they all start to move, making their way towards the exit of the bunker.

“What am I suppose to do?” Alex asks turning to watch them leave. “Why did you guys even call me?”

Rosa looks back at him with another knowing grin, and at Michael who is behind him, even without looking back at him he knows he’s bright pink again. “Ask Michael, he’s the one that asked Kyle to text you.”

The door to the bunker closes behind her, leaving him and Michael alone and in silence.

“Why, Guerin?” he asks after a moment, his back still to Michael and he hears the man shift from foot to foot behind him. The room full of nervous energy.

“Because I’m currently a walking, talking mood ring with no way of hiding what I feel. And instead of thinking how to fix it, all I could think of is that maybe we can finally have a conversation without misunderstanding if you can see my feelings.”

Alex doesn’t turn to face Michael right away, Michael might be the one glowing emotions at the moment, but Alex has never felt more exposed.

“Alex?”

Alex sighs and turns to face Michael who is now glowing yellow, he raises an eyebrow at that.

“Nervous,” Michael answers his silent question. “Were you really on a date?”

Alex blinks at the question. “Yes, the third one with Ben.”

“Third,” Michael repeats, licking his lips as he looks away, his glow is still yellow with bits of green. “Is it going well?”

Alex thinks of his answer for a moment, because yes, it’s going well enough with the doctor he’d met a month ago when he’d gone into the hospital for a check-up on his leg.

“It’s easy with him,” Alex finally answers with a shrug. “I can see why you needed that too,” he continues coming as close as he’s ever been able to address the Maria situation.

“That didn’t last long,” Michael answer. “It couldn’t.”

“Guerin,” Alex starts, warning, because the fact is that months later he still can’t talk about it. Can’t deal with the hurt he’s been carrying since he found out that the love of his life had found comfort and refuge in the arms of his best friend to escape the pain he feels when he’s around Alex.

“Easy wasn’t better,” Michael continues, despite Alex tone. He takes a step forward and then another and another until he’s standing within touching distance of Alex. It makes him want to take a step back, but Alex had been telling the truth when he’d said he was done running away. “Easy isn’t an all-consuming love that takes my breath away.”

Alex closes his eyes and just breathes for a moment.

“Huh, would you look at that,” Michael says quietly making Alex open his eyes again to find that Michael is now glowing a soft, serene blue.

Michael is looking at him with an expression that makes Alex’s eyes sting and his heart squeeze, it’s a look Alex has been intimately familiar with since he was 17, a look he feared he would never see again on Michael’s face.

“I guess love’s color is blue,” Michael continues softly, and Alex can’t stop the small gasp that escapes past his lips.

“Don’t believe me?” Michael question shorting the gap between them, his front brushing against Alex’s. “I’ll prove it.”

“ _Michael,”_ Alex whispers, helpless as Michael brings his hands up to cradle his face.

“I love you, Alex,” Michael whispers, glowing bluer, brighter. “All my life I have only loved you, all my life I will only ever love you.”

Alex’s sob is lost between them as he crushes his lips against Michael’s. He sinks into the feeling of Michael’s mouth on his, the only thing holding him up is Michael’s hold on him as he grips the front of Michael’s shirt for dear life. Years of longing is poured into their kiss, and Alex doesn’t understand how he’s survived the last few months without this feeling. It’s as vital to his existence as oxygen.

“Alex,” Michael breathes as he pulls back enough to break the kiss, resting his forehead against Alex’s.

Alex gets go of the front of Michael’s shirt long enough to move his arms around Michael and grip the back, pressing himself against him with nothing but their clothes between them.

“I love you too, Michael,” he whispers, the words dancing against Michael’s mouth that curves upward into a bright smile, even brighter than the blue of Michael’s skin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This ship *shakes head* I'm in deep you guys. stop by my[ tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/) with prompts or just plain screaming about these fools


End file.
